Sensible and Daring: Makings of a Perfect Friendsh
by Dragonmyth
Summary: A change of Heart lets someone believe, but is it what brings her down? (Not a DMRW love fling)
1. A Stunning Thank You

"Kris!" exclaimed a girl with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Nanoa!" answered Kris, a girl with dark brown hair and black eyes. Then the girl greeted her best friend with a hug. "Finally you're here! I was beginning to think you were going to miss the train."

"I couldn't catch a ride, because you guys had already left," Nanoa responded.

Then a whistle blew and the two friends grabbed their trunks and hurried onto the train. They found one that was empty. Nanoa shoved the window open and both she and Kris leaned out to wave a good bye to Kris's parents. She let out a whistle and a gorgeous barn owl flew onto her arm.

The two friends were seventh years at Hogwarts. Kris Grint had grown up happily in the Wizarding World. Her parents both worked for the Ministry of Magic. Nanoa had spent most of her life with Kris because her mother was drunk and her father had passed away when she was eight; both were mortals. They were both incredibly close friends and were just overjoyed that they had finally reached their final year at Hogwarts.

Kris had always been the more sensible of the two. Nanoa always had a thirst for mischief and pranks. She was probably the only person to have ever pulled a prank against the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and because she was a fan of their work, she kept this a secret from everyone but Kris.

"Can you believe it? We graduate after this. We've already got a near guarantee for Aurors for after we graduate," Kris stated.

"I know! I can't wait. There's hardly enough adventure around the school," Nanoa agreed.

"I wouldn't say so," a voice said from behind. The two girls looked over to the door to see Ron Weasley hanging in the doorframe. Kris nearly went speechless at the site; he was her crush and had been for most of her years at Hogwarts. "Do you mind?"

"Come on in," Nanoa said, seeing that Kris could not speak.

"Thanks. How come I haven't seen the two of you around before?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Nanoa.

"Oh, we don't publicize our skill," Nanoa stated.

"And what skill is that? Besides your beauty."

Ron looked at Nanoa. She nearly laughed at him, from the extent Kris had gone on about him, she felt as if she knew everything that was going to say. Nanoa leant toward him and he seemed to think she was about to kiss him, but she moved her mouth toward his ear instead and whispered,

"I'm not interested." He cleared his throat and backed off slightly.

"I see you still haven't gotten any better with the ladies." Another boy was now standing in the doorway. It was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's new Head Boy. Nanoa couldn't deny it, he was cute, but nothing else about him was very appealing. "You think you have a chance at a girl like that, Weasel-Bee?"

"A better one than you," Nanoa stated, before realizing what she had said. "That didn't come out right."

"No, I don't think it did either," Draco agreed.

"Listen, Malfoy, we don't need snakes in here," Nanoa dared to continue.

"Why? Are you scared of them?"

"No, its spiders I don't like because snakes, like yourself, crawl on their bellies because they don't have the balance to do anything dangerous."

"Like kissing beautiful girls without their desire?"

"Yeah." Of course Kris was the one to realize that she should not have said that.

Draco pulled Nanoa up to his height and kissed her. She could feel his tongue moving gracefully around her mouth. As hard as she struggled to get Draco off her, his kiss and arms locked her against his strong chest. Nanoa finally pushed him off and he seemed quite satisfied with himself. He grinned toothlessly at her shocked face before speaking to the three Gryffindors,

"You taste good and I don't even know your name."

"So this is your way of asking me out?"

"Oh, you want to go out with me now? I'll see if I can sneak you ahead of all the other girls that want me. But are you going to tell me your name? Or do I just have to call you Cutie?"

"If you call me that, you'll be seeing your grave a lot earlier than you thought, because I'd bury you alive," Nanoa threatened.

"Glad you like my nickname, Cutie."

Nanoa flinched to attack him but Ron and Kris both grabbed her. Draco let out a hearty laugh and left the compartment. Once she knew he was long gone, Nanoa relaxed her muscles and her friends released her arms. She calmly put herself onto the bench and Ron this time, decided to sit across from her.

"You okay?" Kris asked.

"A bloody annoying brat just kissed me. How do you think I'm doing?" Nanoa shot back. "I personally blame you." She turned to look at Ron.

"Me!? What did I do?"

"From his point of view it must have looked like you were trying to flirt with me so he looked at it as competition."

"Oh. Sorry." A silence overtook the compartment for a few moments. "Well, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Kris Grint." She greeted him with a handshake.

"Nanoa Dragonmyth." Then she shook his hand as well. "You're brothers are genius."

"So you're the one taking over for them," Ron realized.

"I never said that."

"So than what are these?" He pulled out a sack of Nanoa's latest invention, Chattering Chill Pills. Her hand went to check her jean pocket; her wand was still there, among other things, but the sack Ron had taken was indeed the one she had grabbed.

"How did you get those?" Nanoa asked.

"To you, Kris and Malfoy it looked like I was flirting with you, but I heard Fred and George saying that their replacement was a cu—" Nanoa's eyes stretched at him "— I mean a  
good-looking girl. I didn't choose this compartment because it was empty."

"I can't believe it. Something I hadn't heard about the legendary Ron Weasley," Nanoa said sarcastically, before snatching her sack back. "You know that Fred and George taught me all the tricks of their trade. I'll be doing more damage than they could have done when they were both here."

"Are you kidding? I just nicked that off of you without you noticing. Even I could have noticed if someone stole from me."

"You mean like your wand?" Nanoa showed him the piece of wood she had pulled off of him earlier. "I think my steal's more valuable, considering that I have about fifty packs of those in my trunk." Ron snatched his wand back and looked over it.

"Wait a second. This isn't my wand."

"Oh, I must have gotten them mixed up." Nanoa reached behind to her back pocket and pulled out four other wands. "Let's see. This one's mine." Nanoa put it in the small pocked on the side of her jeans. "This one's Kris's." She snatched it as she said her name. "This one's Malfoy's." She returned it to her back pocket. "So this one must be yours then." Nanoa offered it to Ron and handed her the other back. "I wonder who I nicked this one off of." She looked at it for a moment. "I remember. This one's Granger's. I nicked it off her sometime at the station."

Both Ron and Kris scoffed a laugh. Kris had never been a fan of Hermione Granger. Nanoa had not enjoyed her company ever since she nearly caught her preparing one of her pranks. Kris just found no way to get along with the girl. They had been in the same dormitory for the past six years and still they had not found a way to get along.

"I wonder if she knows she's missing it," Kris stated.

"As long as Harry hasn't broken his glasses, she won't notice until classes start," Ron replied.

"I'm just thankful I won't have her breathing down my neck this year," Nanoa informed.

"And why not? She'll be Head Girl and you'll never hear the end of it," Kris assumed.

"Nope. Granger's off to Durmstrang with Harry. They won't be around at all this year," Nanoa contradicted.

"How do you know?" Ron and Kris asked together.

"Well, I kind of nicked Granger's ticket off her when I passed her at the station." Nanoa showed a green ticket that said Durmstrang on it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kris inquired. "I would have been even happier to get back to Hogwarts."

"Okay cutie! Where is it?" Draco demanded, returning to her compartment but Nanoa ignored him. "I said where is it?"

"She won't answer you as long as you call her cutie," Kris notified.

"Then what am I supposed to call her? She hasn't given me her name," Draco spat.

"It's Nanoa." Everyone looked at her in surprise at the fact that she had introduced herself.

"Well, Nanoa, where is my wand? I know you took it." Draco sounded different when he said her name.

"Here." Nanoa passed him back his wand.

"Thank you." And with that, he left the compartment quickly.

"Did Malfoy just say thank you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I think he did," Nanoa answered.


	2. Somethings Haven't Changed

Nanoa flicked open her eyes. It had all been a dream. That was the first time she had truly met Draco Malfoy. Over her seventh year, Nanoa had fallen for Draco. They had been dating secretly, Kris and Ron being the only ones that knew about it; she knew no one else would understand. Nanoa could not believe that Draco still accepted her after she admitted to having muggle parents.

However, she had not seen Draco in two years, when his father dragged him off after their graduation. She had spent a lot of time sending him owls, but Nanoa never got a reply. Nanoa and Kris had moved into a penthouse apartment in London together, like the always had planned, and were both as Aurors. Together they had locked away twenty Death Eaters but none of them would let her know if Draco had become a Death Eater. He had promised that he never agree to join Voldemort's side and Nanoa must have been the only person to believe him.

Ron and Kris had been dating solidly. He had become a world famous Quidditch Keeper on now played for his favourite team, the Chudley Cannons, and although they didn't get to see each other very much, they were still as close as ever. Harry had tried to become an Auror, but the Ministry thought it would make it much to easy for Voldemort to capture him.

Nanoa sat up and buried her face in her hands. She had had the same dream since she had left Hogwarts. It truly made her miss his smile. Then Nanoa looked over at her clock; it was just after four in the morning. Nanoa had not been able to get much sleep lately. Kris often joked that she was beginning to become nocturnal although she was still up during the day. Nanoa got up, scratching her head as she headed into the kitchen.

It was still pitch black throughout the penthouse, but that was the way Nanoa was beginning to like. She opened the fridge and pulled out the iced tea, Nanoa had never liked coffee or tea. She poured some into a glass and then returned the bottle before the door shut. Nanoa sat down at the counter with a yawn.

"You're up early," a smiling voice said from the doorway before flipping on the kitchen lights.

"Ron!" Nanoa got up to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by."

"How'd you get in?"

"I learned from the best. Only you could break into my loft and considering that my manager got all the top security spells on it, that's was something."

"Hey, Kris need to see her boyfriend and your manager wouldn't let her through. But it's great to see you again."

"Mind if I have a drink?"

"Help yourself." Nanoa nodded at the fridge.

"Nanoa, I'm still trying to sleep a— Ron!" Kris changed her sentence seeing her boyfriend, who she ran over to hug.

"I missed you," Ron whispered.

They went into their kissing mode and Nanoa rolled her eyes.


	3. It All Started As A Mere Prank

"Would you hurry up with the paperwork?" Nanoa asked Kris, later that week while they were in their office.

"I would be done a lot faster if you helped me," Kris responded.

"You know I don't do the paperwork." Kris shook her head and Nanoa began pacing anxiously.

"Would you relax?" Her head shot up from her desk to look at her.

"I want to go out and take another Death Eater down." Nanoa's arms crossed as she threw herself into her chair.

"Nanoa, you know you're going to hate it when you finally run into Malfoy."

"Don't say that. He would never become a Death Eater, he promised me."

"Why else would he not write to you?"

"I won't believe it." Nanoa's teeth were clenched shut.

"Nanoa, don't you think its time to move on. You can have nearly any guy you want. Even Harry asked you out. You can't keep turning guys away, waiting for someone that's not coming back." There was a knock at the door and Neville was standing there.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No," Nanoa answered. "Come on in."

"Ummm... I was wondering if you would be free for dinner." Neville smiled at Nanoa.

"She accepts," Kris answered for Nanoa.

"Really?" He nearly jumped with excitement. "That's great. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up." With that Neville left the room happily and Nanoa turned her chair to look at her friend.

"What? You need to move on. Neville's a good guy. You can settle down with him and be happy." Nanoa turned her chair, so that she was facing her desk, before brushing her hair back as she covered her face. "Nanoa, I knew it wasn't going to work when you told me. You need to find someone that won't turn around and sell you to the devil if it meant saving his own arse."

"Draco wouldn't do that."

"Nanoa, get over yourself. Malfoy is gone and he's not coming back for you. It's time to move on."

"I'm not going out with anyone else." Nanoa got up and pulled her cloak on. "Tell Neville I went home sick."

"Oh come on, Nanoa! Don't be like this; you're acting like you're in first grade."

"I'm sorry, Kris, but until I see him behind a Death Eater's mask or his name under the deceased list in the Daily Prophet, I won't believe it."

Nanoa left the room and rushed into the elevator. A bell dinged as they passed each floor, it stopped once and Fred and George boarded on either side of her.

"Where are you off to, Kid?" Fred asked. 'Kid' was her nickname because everyone still though she was. Whenever she wasn't working, Nanoa was pretty much in her jeans and otherwise casual apparel.

"Oh leave Kid alone. She's probably playing hooky," George stated. "She's been working hard."

"Yeah. Twenty Death Eaters in two years. No one's got that kind of record. You two are pretty well famous. Not even Potter could have gotten a record like that if he was in the ministry," Fred agreed.

"The only odd thing. She never found herself a guy," George informed.

"She's a picky gal." The elevator dinged and Nanoa felt the two twins kiss both her cheeks; it was their trademark around her, before exiting the elevator.

The elevator doors closed and Nanoa looked down at her hand. She was still able to swipe nearly anyone's wand. The elevator came to the ground floor and the doors opened. She passed the entrance desk, which Ginny Weasley was sitting behind

"Hey Ginny," Nanoa said.

"You're out of here early," she replied.

"Yeah. Here." She put the twins' wands on Ginny's desk. "Make sure Fred and George get these back." She smiled mischievously and began to leave.

"Pilfering wands will be the end of you!" Ginny called after her, before magically sending the wands back to their owners.

"Not as long as Fudge doesn't realize I was the one that nicked his wand," Nanoa called back.

Nanoa walked the few blocks back to her apartment; it was a rather cold day so she was happy she had her cloak. She began toward her apartment building and the doorman opened the door into the lobby.

"Good afternoon, Miss Dragonmyth," he greeted.

"Afternoon, Lou," Nanoa replied.

She passed into the lobby and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Oh! Miss Dragonmyth!" called the clerk. "You have a message."

He scrambled through a pile of papers and handed a scrap of parchment to her moments before the elevator dinged from its arrival.

"Thank you, Tom," she said, stepping into the elevator.

Nanoa pushed the button to her penthouse and the elevator beeped for her key. She inserted it and it beeped a, '_Welcome Miss Dragonmyth_' before unfolded the parchment; the message reading,

_To: Nanoa Dragonmyth_

_From: unsaid_

_Message Left: Abandon room. It's not safe. You and Kris are in danger. Please  
listen to me._

Thinking it was a prank, Nanoa crumpled it up in her hand and took out her wand; muttering a spell to singe the paper out of existence. She reached her floor and Nanoa got out of the elevator. Ron was still there; he had claimed to be avoiding his manager for the day and was reading the Daily Prophet. She passed him and went into her own room to change into her favourite pair of jeans and spaghetti strap top.

"Rough day?" Ron asked, as Nanoa passed him to go to the kitchen.

"Not really. I just need to get out of there," she answered. "You want a drink?"

"No thanks, I grabbed a scotch earlier." Nanoa scoffed and pulled out the iced tea again; it had become a growing addiction to her ever since Kris had talked her into giving up coke, obviously she had not improved much. "By the way, there's an owl at the window for you; arrived just after you did."

She took a sip from her cup and began into their sitting room. There was an owl skittering about on the windowsill. Nanoa left her cup on the coffee table and went to open the window to take the note from cooing owl. It flapped away as soon as she had taken the letter and as she pulled open the envelope, Nanoa returned to sit next to Ron. After unfolding it, she found it to say,

_Nanoa, _

_Please listen to me. Leave your apartment. It is no longer safe..._

Nanoa did not even bother to read on. She balled her hand into a fist, crushing the paper, and threw it into the flames. She took her iced tea back and drank some more of it.

"Bad news?" Ron assumed.

"Just somebody trying to prank me," Nanoa disagreed.

"Whoever it is must not know you."

"Or someone that hasn't spoken to me in a long time... Bloody Hell!"

Nanoa scrambled over to the window, but just as she had seen it before, the owl was gone. She exhaled sharply and her eyes fell to the busy street below her. That was when she saw them, six Death Eaters. Having been around Death Eaters before, she began to recognize the signs. Their black cloaks always appeared to be even darker than any other black and you would see them walking a weak semicircle as the moved. They were going into the lobby and Nanoa nearly tripped over her feet when the elevator's bell rang. She flung out her wand but it was Kris.

"Don't kill me! I was only speaking my mind!" Kris explained and Nanoa lowered her wand.

"Don't let —" But Kris had already stepped out of the elevator and it shut "— the elevator shut."

"Why? You going somewhere?" Ron inquired.

"We all are. Unless you actually want the six Death Eaters for company." That statement surprised Ron enough that he toppled off the couch.

"I knew I choose the wrong week to play hooky and I should have gone to visit my Mum in the Burrow instead of being with London's best Aurors."

"Ron! Relax god damn it," Kris ordered.

"All we have to do is get up to the roof and we can apparate out of here, right?" Ron asked.

"It's not going to be that easy. We're facing Death Eaters; they cut off every route of escape. You have to actually be smart, make them leave their posts," Kris informed.

"Kris, we'll use plan 'C'. Just stuff Ron under your bed so he doesn't get in the way." Kris nodded and left, pulling Ron along with her.

"But I can fight!" Ron whined.


	4. A Painful Finish

Nanoa moved into the kitchen to prepare for their arrival. Out numbered, wands were most likely to be useless. She opened up one of the cupboards and reached into the back to pull out a knife in a leathery sheath that attacked to her jeans. Then she fixed her wand into its pocket and pulling down one of the hanging pans. Nanoa took a deep breath, she and Kris had faced Death Eaters before, but they had never been the ones that were trapped as they usually attacked.

The elevator dinged and Nanoa tightened her grip around the handle. Footsteps were already moving around the apartment but it was only one set. She was praying that there were more of them because of Kris. Then he was coming into the kitchen, but there was no sign of his wand or head, hitting him anywhere else pointless. The body stopped coming into the kitchen and Nanoa knew she had to draw it back.

She reached for a glass and pulled out a sack from her pocket before stuffing it into the glass. Then she rolled it off a few feet and the sack exploded, but instead an exploding sound, it made the sound of a falling body. It seemed to have worked; the Death Eater was returning and walking toward the sound. Nanoa swung the pan, but he stopped it in midair, without turning around.

Nanoa fought to get the pan back, but gave up quickly and reached for her wand. She was unable to find it in time. However, the Death Eater had already turned around to use her own weapon against her. She was knocked hard across the head and went sliding across the counter. Nanoa fell off the other side onto the broken glass.

She gasped from the pain and pushed off her stomach. Nanoa put her arm over it to find that her stomach was bleeding. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her by her hair and toss her against the armchair's back in the next room. Nanoa tried to get up but the Death Eater kicked her hard in the stomach forcing her to fall back into the armchair and clutch her stomach.

He pressed his against Nanoa's throat, but she was not ready to give up. Nanoa used both her feet to kick off of him. The chair toppled over backwards and Nanoa somersaulted to her feet. She pulled out her double knife and threw it at him. The Death Eater's hands were pinned against the wall. Nanoa breathed a sigh of relief, but then someone from behind covered her mouth with a cloth and it must have had chlorophyll on it because Nanoa's mind dizzied away from her as she fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, Kris was preparing for her job. She had stuffed Ron under her bed and was beginning for her climb. Kris took a deep breath before opening up the window and putting her wand into its appropriate spot.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, popping out of his hiding spot.

"Get back under there. If we don't come to get you, stay there until morning," Kris ordered.

"So you're just going to leave Nanoa and me for dead?"

"Ron, Nanoa and I have done this for a long time." Kris knelt down to kiss Ron. "As long as I can make it so only three Death Eaters are in the apartment, she'll be fine. Now relax, stressing out is only good for making you give away your position and may even lead to your death."

Ron gulped,

"Good luck, sweetheart."

Kris pushed her boyfriend back into his hiding spot and rose to her feet. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she was a good climber. Kris went out the window and began climbing. It was easy. She had scaled the side of her apartment before; she always thought of it as a good way clear her head.

Soon she was hanging on the second ledge of the building's roof and took another deep breath and then launched herself upwards. Within a second, Kris had her wand out and ready, but there was no one there. She looked around in puzzlement then she suddenly remembered what Ron had told her, '_Nanoa thought it was a prank, at first, then said something about it coming from someone she used to know_.'

"Crud Bucket!" Kris cursed.

She ran over to the edge of the building and her instinct was right. Six Death Eaters were swarming out of the building one of the center ones having Nanoa's lifeless body swung over his broad shoulders. Then there was a deafening crack and they were gone. Kris knew that one of the Malfoys had to be behind her kidnapping. She rushed back down the side of the building and threw herself back into her room. Kris reached under her bed and dragged Ron out by the scruff of his shirt.

"Get what you need. We're heading to the ministry," Kris commanded before letting go of Ron.

"What happened?"

"I said move it!"

She shoved Ron toward the door and passed into the kitchen. There was blood on the floor but Kris knew that Nanoa was alive. The elevator dinged and Ron guardedly joined her inside it. The doors shut and they began to move downward.

"Is it safe to ask what happened?" Ron squeaked.

"They took Nanoa. She must have flinched at the sight of him and he betrayed her, just like I knew he would," Kris answered.

"Who's he?"

"Malfoy. She ended up falling for him in seventh year and Nanoa was crazy enough to think that he could change. She still believes it to this day."

"Malfoy? You have got to be kidding me." Kris looked over at him and Ron could tell by her face that she wasn't. "Bloody hell. I knew that jerk was trouble, I should have thought something was going on when Nanoa said she was only going into the Head's dormitory to talk to Mandy Brocklehurst."


	5. Pointless Conversations

When Nanoa came to her senses, she found herself still drowsy and there was an odd taste in her mouth that seemed to be like pennies. She struggled to get her eyes open and she felt herself tied down. The only part of her body that she could move was her head. Nanoa was sitting up. _That must have been a plus_, Nanoa thought. Then she saw it, her wand. It was so close. Nanoa reached out her hand, but she had forgot that her arms were tied to the chair and though the tip of her nail just touched the end of it, she could not do anything more about it.

"Don't waste your time, mudblood." She looked toward the door to see a Death Eater standing there.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Nanoa asked.

He walked toward her and sat down into a chair in front of her. Then he removed his mask. Nanoa's eyes stretched seeing that it was Lucius Malfoy. He scoffed a smile at her horror and threw his mask onto the table, before jerking her chair toward him. Nanoa was much shorter, compared to him and it showed. Lucius leant forward so that he now barely over an inch from his face.

"You should relax," he suggested.

"And you should consider taking a breath mint," Nanoa shot and Lucius slapped her hard across the face. She wriggled her jaw back into place as she turned her head to look back at the Death Eater.

"You should have respect for your superiors, mudblood," Lucius informed.

"Why? You're going to kill me one way or another."

"Perhaps not." He ran his bony fingers through her hair slowly and Nanoa tried to twitch her head away but she could not move far enough away.

"Whatever you expect me to do for you, know that I won't."

"Oh, you are going to help me, very much so, mudblood."

"I would rather die."

"If I had my way, you would be begging me to kill you, mudblood."

"Your threats don't scare me."

"They'll be more than threats if you don't learn how to respect me, mudblood." Obviously he liked using the term '_mudblood'_. Lucius rose to his feet and cleared his throat. "I will be sending Pease Blossom to tend to your needs. Make sure you let her take your measurements, the Dark Lord requests that you attend the feast tonight."

"I would never consent to such a thing."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN '_no_'!?" Kris demanded.

"Look, Grint. You can't go after the Malfoy family. They're still one of the most respected wizarding families in all of London," Minister Fudge explained.

"Only a Malfoy could have a chance of capturing her. Nanoa flinched at the sight of him and they took her. Besides, do you honestly want to lose your two best Aurors? Because if she goes, I go."

"Listen here, Grint. You know the rules. If captured you're as good as dead. Either the enemy kills you or you do it yourself."

Kris went pale, she knew he was telling the truth and Nanoa had never been one to fear death. She strived to clear throat before speaking again,

"I'm going after her."

"You so much as put a toe on Malfoy soil then they can treat you as they would any other trespasser. They've got dungeons for that sort of thing and Lucius has the authority to use them as he sees fit."

"If your not going to give me a bloody warrant to search their mansion, then I'll just go about it as Nanoa would have, throwing the cheesy-ass book out the window."

"I do not deny that I have suspicions about Mister Malfoy but even if I gave you a warrant to search his premises, you would not find anything. He is the creator of some of the most brilliant concealing charms."

"And I'm one of London's top Aurors. Do you honestly think I care about bypassing a few concealing charms?"

"You cannot go on some ill witted attempt to save your friend, especially not with him." He was pointing at Ron, who had been standing silently at her side.

"What's wrong with him? He's seen the Dark Lord before and knows a thing or two about how a Malfoy's brain works. He'll be helpful."

"He is not to go and he knows it. Mister Weasley here is Harry Potter's keeper. If he goes, then He-who-must-not-be-named may be able to learn his location." Kris turned to look at Ron.

"You told me Granger was his keeper."

"I told that to everyone. What makes you so special?" Ron asked to simply dismiss the statement.

"I'm your bloody girlfriend."

"Actually I'd say beautifully gorgeous, but okay. The plan was that everyone would hear that Harry trusted Hermione and by the time she went into hiding herself, Hermione had gotten into fights with everyone, so no one would know where to turn."

"When he's really never left the Daily Prophet's top Quidditch players. Why would you ever consent to being Granger's keeper?" Kris asked.

"Oh, I'm not Hermione's. That is something I'd never agree to," Ron assured.

"So you're just Harry's?" Kris questioned

"I was the only one he trusted," Ron stated

"Now, that's very interesting." Another voice had entered the office — Lucius Malfoy. "And how is our little Auror?"

He pinched her cheek; many of the Ministry's delegates still had not seen past Kris or Nanoa's age. Ron noticed Kris's hand ball into a fist so he pulled her toward him before she could do anything that they would regret and Kris finally forced her face to smile fallaciously at him.

"I'm just fine, Mister Malfoy. And yourself?"

"I would have to say my day as gone by just as planned. Where's your partner? I trust you have not taken to Quidditch instead."

"Of course not. Ronald here was just helping me report that Nanoa's kidnapping."

"Oh how dreadful. I can't imagine you working alone, but such a person as herself as many lives depending on her own."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with her out of the way, there's no telling how hard and fast the Death Eaters will strike."

"And you would know wouldn't you. Have a pleasant day, Mister Malfoy."

Kris threw her shoulder against his as she passed by. The couple was silent as they waited for the elevator to arrive. A few floors dinged past them and Ron began to whistle to break the stillness. Usually Kris would have snapped at him, but her eyes forced her mind to be registered on her blurred reflection on the elevator's doors.

"So..." Ron made the word sound like the word had a hundred letter in it "... we're going after her?"

"You're going to hide with your mum. Like you said you should've. Malfoy Senior knows that you're Harry's keeper now so you need to be somewhere safe," Kris responded.

"I'm going with you."

"Ron, taking you with me endangers so much. If you're around, they'll get Harry's location out of you and until he's fully trained, it's up to people like me to keep him safe."

"Me too. Why else would he have trusted me? There is absolutely no way I'd give up his location."

"Look at it this way, Malfoy has Nanoa. Nanoa's life means a lot to me; she's been like my sister since I was five. If it gets ugly, I could turn on you, there's a lot of people I could wind up turning on if it meant her not being tortured."

"But they wouldn't do that, would they?"

"They're Death Eaters, Ron. The only hearts they have are black. For all we know, they could be keeping her barely alive."

"Please, Miss put on the dress Pease Blossom made. It was hard enough to get your measurements without your desire, don't make it so I need to get the master to force you to put it on," begged the little House Elf.

"You bring him back in this room and I'll wring your neck," Nanoa threatened.

"Miss should accept the master's hospitality he sends most to the dungeons instead, but he's put you in the guest room."

"If I were a guest, I would be thankful but since I am not, I will simply refuse all he has to offer."

"Please Miss."

"No. Just tell him I have fallen ill and I do not wish to attend the feast as I did not believe he would want _his _master to fall ill as well."

"Yes, Miss."

The House Elf turned to dust and vanished. Nanoa knew what she was supposed to do; kill herself before information was taken from herself or she became to be used as a hostage. But Nanoa could not. Lucius knew all of the rules of the ministry so he had taken the liberty to make the task impossible. The fireplace was blocked off, there was only a shower and there was no sign of an instrument that could be used for such a purpose.

There was no escape either; she was even more trapped then she had been in her apartment. The windows were far too strong to break and since Lucius had taken her wand, she could not exit through the door. Nanoa fell onto her silky bed and exhaled sharply through the gathering sheets. Then she moved to pretend to sleep. Suddenly Lucius reentered the room.

"You're still not dressed." Nanoa rolled her eyes as she turned to lie the other way. "Your presence is requested at the feast, mudblood."

"I don't bloody care. I am sick and I do not think that you would want you master to catch my illness, but if you truly wish to be hospitable you can send up a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of ginger ale with a side of soda crackers."

"You will be attending the feast, mudblood." Nanoa rose to her feet and approached Lucius.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you want with me, but I refuse to do as you ask. I am the one that sends people like you to Azkaban." Nanoa would have stolen his wand by now, but it was not in the usual spots that wizards kept their wands.

"And that's supposed to scare me?" She did not answer. "Now that that childish tantrum is out of your system, put on the dress."

"I am not dining with Voltdemort or yourself and you can't make me."


	6. Can't Believe He Made Me

"So what exactly is the plan?" Ron asked once the two had returned to the apartment.

"There isn't one. You're going to the Burrow because I need some time alone," Kris replied, pushing past Ron to grab the scotch.

"Kris, I know how you fee—"

"No you don't. You're sister hasn't been killed. She's safe and sound probably returning all the wands Nanoa stole."

"Actually, Ginny got taken into the Chamber of Secrets and I thought she could be dead, but I knew that she was alive, just like you should know Nanoa is alive now."

"Look, Ron, I know you're trying to make me feel better but Nanoa's the closest person to me and she's gone."

"Ouch. So much for being your boyfriend."

"Ron, you know I love you. I just don't want you around me when I'm like this. I'll wind up hurting you."

"I'm not afraid."

"Well I am. The last time I was anywhere near this pissed, Nanoa spent the weekend in the hospital. I really lose it when stuff like this happens."

"She's not gone and you know it. Unless you get an owl from Fudge saying that Nanoa's body was left outside his office, you have to listen to your heart, as corny as that sounds."

"You sound just like Nanoa. She listened to her heart when it came to Malfoy and think about where it got her?" Kris tossed her shot down in one swig and exhaled sharply. "She's dead and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I don't bloody believe you." Ron pulled the bottle away from his girlfriend before she finished pouring her next glass. "You said so yourself, she's the closest person to you. Family before friends and she's more your blood than I am. So get off your arse and save your best friend's life."

"Ron, I don't bother believing in rubbish that has no possibility of being true. Nanoa's gone and it's my fault."

"Oh my god! I can't believe I have to do this the hard way!" Ron pushed his chair out and left the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Just sit tight for a while." He returned and threw Nanoa's scrapbook across on the counter. "Take a gander at that while I'm gone."

Ron got into the elevator as it arrived and left. Kris's eyes were already beginning to water at the sight of Nanoa's handwriting. Suddenly the elevator dinged but Kris did not move to see who it was.

"Hello?" It was Neville. "Anyone here?"

"It's only me, Neville, its only me," Kris replied gloomily.

"I should have known." He staggered into the kitchen and dropped down into the chair next to Kris.

"Neville, she's not here because she got kidnapped. Scotch?" Neville nodded and Kris poured him a glass.

"Never heard that one before."

"She's gone, Neville. The Death Eaters took her this afternoon."

"But no one can catch her."

"They knew exactly what we were going to do, it wasn't an attack, they came for her for some reason they need her."

"Well if they need her, why'd they leave that?" Neville was acknowledging Nanoa's scrapbook.

"Ron wanted me to go through it."

Kris turned the book around so it was facing her. She turned to the first page it was Nanoa's favourite picture of herself...  
(remembering)

'_Where are we going?' Nanoa asked._

'_It's your birthday, so let us surprise you,' Ron stated._

'_So it's the perfect time for pranks. I'm not falling for it,' Nanoa reacted._

'_Oh come on. We don't pull pranks we just cover up for you,' Kris informed._

The rain had just past so nearly everything was drenched. They came to a willow tree and Kris was the first to climb up it telling Nanoa to come with her. Finally there was one spot on the willow that Nanoa stumbled across on. Nearly a thousand butterflies came fluttering out to whistle around her.

In the shot it had Nanoa laughing from the experience.

"That's a good shot of her," Neville stated.

"It was her favourite." Kris turned the page again. It was a picture of Kris...  
(remembering)

'_Would you put that thing away?' Nanoa asked._

'No. He's too cute to throw aside,' Kris answered.

_Kris had been ogling over a picture of Ron while Nanoa was trying to appear inconspicuous in front of Neville screaming from being chased by a giant recreation of his toad. Then Fred and George came to congratulate her on her prank._

"So that was her," Neville stated. "I had nightmares about Trevor attacking me for weeks after that."

Kris turned to the next page. This time it was Ron...  
(remembering)

'_Do you really have to take the picture now?' Ron asked._

Ron was standing in his set of Gryffindor Quidditch robes outside of the stadium. He was trying to appear serious as he stood with his broom, but Kris remembered how they were laughing at his expressions. That was the year the Gryffindor was undefeated. The team said it was because Nanoa and Kris reminded them of Fred and George.

Kris turned to the next page and it nearly made her laugh. It was a photograph of Kris and Ron making out by the fireplace while nearly everyone else in the shot was laughing at the happy couple.

"Ah, the typical scene in nearly every room during seventh year," Neville stated.

"I really do love him," Kris said.

"He sure seems to love you too. I remember when Seamus tried to flirt with you he was coughing up slugs for a month."

"And you walked away with a black eye." She turned to the next page but the picture had been ripped out.

"What picture was here?"

"I don't know. I've never looked through this before. She said not to look at it unless something bad happened."

"It's been torn recently."

"What?"

"The picture. It must've been torn out sometime today. You see I got good at loosing stuff and because of that, I got good at figuring out when stuff was lost, made it easier to find stuff."

"Two hours ago would have been when the Death Eaters were here, but what would they want with something from a scrapbook?"

"Something else was taken. Right here." Neville was pointing to a blank spot on the page opposite. "It's not a picture. Nanoa taped it on and —"

"It was a chain. You can see from the imprints on the tape."

"But it was moved a lot longer ago. I'd say probably when she made it. You see, its been pressed down for a long time, its almost like she just took the imprint and stuck it in here. She wanted us to realize this because she put it somewhere that only someone that knew her would realize it."

"Of course, she knew this was going to happen, she didn't know when but she knew, that's why she made this. When we were little, she hid little things, nothing big, stuff she didn't want anyone else to find. She'd hide them in the backs of books."

Kris turned the book to the last page. Engraved in the back cover was written, 'Don't leave him alone.' The spine of the book had been cut open, which was what Kris was planning on doing to it.

"Dead end?" Neville asked.

"No. Not dead. Nanoa didn't take this stuff out. Ron did, he's going after her." Kris hurried to her feet. "And so am I. Neville, I want you to stay here, but don't let anyone know you're here. I have a feeling, that the Death Eaters are coming back."

"Then why do you want me to stay here? I stutter around Professor Snape and turn into a blubbering mess what do you think I'm going to do when there's a bunch of Death Eaters around?"

"That's why you don't let anyone know you're here. Harry gave Ron his invisibility cloak and Ron brought it here. Its in my room, when they come, you go under it and hide in a corner. I need you to tell me what they take."

"How?" Kris stuffed her hand in the pocket of her cloak and pulled out two pieces of parchment.

"If you write on this, it'll appear on this one and vice versa. If you don't get an answer from me then I'm dead and Ron probably is too."

_I can't believe he made me_, Nanoa thought. She was standing with her arms crossed in the front foyer of the mansion. Nanoa had been stuck between Crabbe and Goyle for nearly an hour, while the rest of the Death Eaters were talking amongst themselves. Her hair had been tied into a loose yet elegant bun and the dress Lucius had chosen for her had a low front and back leaving her arms bare so the coldness of the room would seep into her skin.

Nanoa found herself trying to ignore the two brutes trying to look down the front of her dress. She could even ignore Goyle's decision to slide his hand up her leg until he could pinch her arse, but once he decided to kiss her, Nanoa lost it. Nanoa elbowed him in the gut and flipped him over with only one of her arms. Crabbe laughed dumbly as Goyle returned to his feet.

"If you'll excuse me." Nanoa tried to leave, but they both grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her backwards. "Or maybe not."

"So this is the mudblood?" The owner of the voice seemed obvious to Nanoa and her assumption was proven even more so to be correct by the way Crabbe and Goyle stood at attention.

Eventually the two blokes spun Nanoa around to face Voldemort. She had to admit that the Dark Lord seemed surprised that she was not afraid of him. He dismissed the two brutes and took a moment to circle Nanoa. He stopped when he was behind her and began squeezing her neck between only two of his fingers, it was quite painful but Nanoa knew better than to show her pain.

"You should feel honored to be in the same room as me," his breath was knocking against her ear.

"I'd say it should be the other way around, considering that eventually I can be laughing at you while you're stuck in Azkaban," Nanoa shot, but Voldemort's grip tightened even more and Nanoa began gritting her teeth.

"I can kill you with only these two fingers you know," the Dark Lord threatened.

"If I had my wand I'd return the favor," Nanoa informed

"Ah, Lord Voldemort. Finally you have arrived." Lucius greeted him with a handshake. "I see you have met the mudblood."

"Yes, she is quite a gem." Nanoa rolled her eyes. "If you excuse me, I have a few more people to speak to before the feast."

"But of course." Lucius bowed as Voldemort passed him before returning to his full height to address Nanoa, "You will be attending the feast along side Mister Goyle's son."

"No, I've been stuck between the two idiots for the past hour because your master can't keep track of time so therefore I refuse to watch him turn into even more of a pig because food is at his snout," Nanoa objected.

"Look at it this way. You behave with him at the dinner table and you won't have to behave with him in the bedroom." Though Nanoa had already lost her smile, her face dropped even more at the thought of it. "So I can trust you to behave?"

"You can't trust me to do anything for you unless it involves a Dementor sucking out your soul."

"Like I said, it's your choice, mudblood." Then Lucius shoved her over to where Crabbe and Goyle were talking.

Lucius returned to his wife, Narcisa, and the pair of them led the crowd into the dinning room. Goyle nearly dragged Nanoa into the next room and again she found herself crammed between the two chunks of body mass. Voldemort was seated at the head of the table with Lucius sitting on his right with his wife and an empty chair next to them, in fact it was the only chair without a wizard sitting in it. Voldemort rose to his feet and immediately the indistinct conversations ended, waiting for him to speak,

"I assume that you all know why we are gathered today?" There was an uneven wave of agreements, except for Nanoa.

"No. I do hope that at some point you would be willing to explain why you would want a muggle-born to attend this feast." Not many knew this so various questions were murmured throughout the table.

"I will answer that later this evening."

Nanoa knew who owned the voice, but she was afraid to turn around and finder her assumption to be correct. Eventually, however, she did find the strength. Draco Malfoy was standing just a foot from her. Nanoa would have said he looked exactly has she remembered, but he seemed to have become more gaunt. From the way he was standing, Nanoa could tell it was because he had been beaten, most likely from his father.

"Forgive my delay I was ill. It appears that there was a bug going around the manor," he stated. "Crabbe, go sit with my folks. Tonight this seat is mine."

The young Death Eater scurried to his feet and went to sit with the other Malfoys. He felt quite proud with himself, being so close to the Dark Lord. However, Lucius was anything but happy as his son sat down next to Nanoa. He gently moved her hand bellow the table and squeezed it slightly.

"Let go of her hand. Tonight she's mine," Goyle hissed as Draco leant across Nanoa to look at him.

"Do you think it wise to threaten me?" He hurried to shake his head. "Then you forget any deals you may have made with my father and make sure you keep your hands to yourself and off of her." Draco leant back in his chair. "Please continue, Lord Voldemort. There won't be anymore interruptions."


	7. At Least There's No Guard Dog

"Okay. So how much security do you think he has?" Ron asked, Kris. They were now hiding in a tree near the Malfoy mansion, planing their rescue.

"No much. He's only one of the most respected wizards in all of London with connections to get anything for himself, legal or not. Not to mention that he's been hiding that he works for the Dark Lord and he's been able to hide that from pretty well anyone that's visited his house which includes some of the smartest minds in all of England not just London," Kris replied.

"Oh good. It should be a piece of cake then?" Kris turned to look at him. "What? Haven't you done this before?"

"Yeah, but usually were up against idiots."

"But you break into my house half the time."

"Yeah, that was why I choose that term. Well, it's time to do what I do best."

"Get a warrant and beg to come in and then nearly get killed and then Nanoa comes along and saves your arse?"

"Okay, so we'll do it like Nanoa does."

"Barge in head first not caring what rules get broken and have no fear about death because luck is on our side?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good, but there's only one problem with that."

"What?"

Ron jumped down from the tree and approached the duo approached the gate. Everything seemed black: the house, the sky, the yard and of course the oversized spider, to which Ron was referring to.

"You think it would be a snake, eh?" Kris asked.

"They got a bloody spider for a guard dog. I followed the spiders in second year when it should have been butterflies and I swore that that was the last time I go anywhere near the spiders and I still have nightmares about spiders wanting me to tap dance."

"Oh pull yourself together. You were the one that made me believe Nanoa was alive and your bloody well going to see it through. I brought bug spray."

"They'll still smell the fear."

"Ron, spiders can't smell and they can't hear."

"That's just what they want you to think."

"Would you just get moving?"

"Fine. Don't go full grouch on me I'm just saying that so far luck isn't on our side."

"Then that means it must be with Nanoa."

The gate squeaked as Ron slowly pushed it open. No one seemed to be responding to the noise so the couple crept up to the back of the house.

"Wait a second," Kris realized.

"What? You're having second thoughts about this, too?" Ron whimpered.

"No, why'd you take it?"

"Take what? The only thing I've taken is your heart..." his voice lowered "... among other things."

"You took a photo and some sort of chain from Nanoa's scrapbook and wrote '_don't leave him alone_'."

"No, that wasn't me. I haven't opened the damn thing since I helped her make it."

"You helped her put it together?"

"Yeah. We were friends in seventh year when she decided to piece it together and she was damn bloody picky about it."

"Okay, there was a picture missing. What did she put in on the page after the two of us making out?"

"Oh, I remember this one because I thought it was really weird. It was a picture of Nanoa and somebody giving her something."  
(what happened — Ron and Kris don't know)

'_Neville! For the last time, leave me alone! You'll get your arse kicked if you don't,' Nanoa was nearly screaming it as she walked further down the hallway._

'_Oh come on. Don't go running to Malfoy.' Neville was not acting the same way as he usually did, all the stuttering and fear in his voice was gone. 'One day soon he's not going to be there to help you. Nobody will.'_

'_Look, we made a deal, you keep my secret and I'll keep yours.'_

'_Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.'_

'_You cannot back out of our deal. I refuse to finish this year as Hogwarts' biggest joke. You know what everyone'll say, "There's Nanoa, the Slytherin wannabe". I am not going to have that as my reputation.'_

'_Then I'm going to need you to keep something for me. Dumbledore's starting to get really suspicious.'_

'_That's not my fault. I didn't say a word.'_

'_Yeah, I know, but if my secret gets out, your fault or not, your secret gets out. Both of our secrets will cost us the jobs we want.'_

'_Neville, are you sure about this? It's not going to work. No matter how you arrange it, you'll have to choose and I know what your choice is going to be.'_

'_I highly doubt it. You'll be amazed at what I pull off. Now, keep this with you, you'll know my choice when it's gone.'_

_Neville pulled the chain off his neck and let the coin on the end of it act as a base for the gathering chain. Nanoa quickly hid it in her pocket and hurried through the portrait to Head's common room._

"Well? What was whoever giving her?" Kris asked.

"No clue," Ron answered, simply. "But Nanoa made it sound important. Like something we could use in a life or death situation."

"You mean like the one we're in now?"

"Yeah, exactly like the one we're in now." He seemed quite proud to be able to answer one of Kris's questions.

"Well by any chance do you —?" But Kris stopped after feeling something-sticky fall on her neck. "Did you just spit your gum out on me?"

"I don't chew gum anymore."

"Then what —" Kris pulled some of the stuff off her neck, it was white and gooey. "Ew! What the hell is this stuff?"

There was a hissing sound behind them and Kris and Ron exchanged awkward glances before turning around. The spider had come up behind them, when Ron began whimpering out cries.

"Okay. If we stay calm and think about this, maybe we can out of this alive." Spider hissed loudly, showing its fangs.


	8. Another Problem

"Now, for our last order of business..." Lord Voldemort paused "... at eleven o'clock tonight, we will be gathering in the dungeons as two more wizards join us as Death Eaters, perhaps even three." His eyes fell on Nanoa. "As for now, Lucius has agreed to offer you a room in the meantime, even if everyone of you takes one, he will still have at least eighteen left over."

Everyone began to leave the room, everyone but Nanoa. She was shaken by what she had heard. The Death Eaters' plan was a guarantee to work. Draco was hanging in the doorframe with his father.

"Go ahead, work your magic on her. Although it would be great to see everyone's reaction to her dead body," Lucius suggested, squeezing one of his bruised arms before leaving the room.

"Nanoa, come on. You can't possible want to talk in here," Draco said.

"I don't want to talk period. But I will say this, '_you walk into those dungeons at midnight, you're dead to me_'."

Nanoa left the room and headed back to her own. She didn't even bother to check the front door, because she knew that Lucius was no idiot. Nanoa slammed the door shut behind her and leant against it as she was fighting back her tears. She felt the door knock against her arms, but she did not move.

"Nanoa, let me in," Draco beseeched.

"Slide your wand under the door first," Nanoa ordered.

She saw his wand and picked it up but it wasn't his, it was her own. She charmed herself back into the clothes she had been wearing earlier, she hated that the blood was still on it, but refused to remain in the dress Lucius had provided for her. Then Nanoa opened the door for Draco.

"Why does your father want me to have this?" Nanoa asked in acknowledgment to her wand.

"Nothing's keeping you here anymore. My father wants you to walk out the front door," he explained. "But he'd want you to join the Death Eaters even more, because once you step off the porch, you'll be killed. Moro is waiting for you and he's been trained to kill anyone that doesn't have Death Eater in their blood."

"Don't worry. I'm sticking around to see your choice. I need to see what's more important to you."

"Don't you get why I have to take the oath?"

"Yeah, I know. If you don't I go and die a slow and painful death. If you do I go free or get to live here as your prisoner or die easily. Although I want you to know that finding out you're a Death Eater is worse. I've had faith in you and finding out that it was all a lie would be awful. But hey, it's your choice."

"Look, if I become a Death Eater, part is my deal is that you're not allowed to be killed. It protects you."

"I don't need your protection. I've been doing quite well for myself without you. If you become a Death Eater, then we are enemies."

"That never stopped us before."

"Because I could look past the Death Eater, but if you become one then there's no way possible. And if you really want to make this about me, I'll be tortured more if you become one."

"You have no idea what my father can do."

"You've been able to stand what he can do, you think I'm weak?"

"Malfoy!" Suddenly Goyle came running into the room. "You're missing it! Weasel-bee's outside running from Moro because he wants to save the broad and he's got an irrational fear of spiders. Quite a show his putting on, everyone's out on the porch watching him, you should join us."

Nanoa ran to the front door to see several of the Death Eaters laughing at the speeding Ron that was trying to get away from an oversized spider. She was about to run down the steps but Draco grabbed hold of her and pulled her back against him.

"Let go of me!" Nanoa cried, thrashing against him. A few of the Death Eaters turned for the commotion; Voldemort seemed very interested in the quarrel.

"You'll be killed if you go out there," Draco informed.

"I have to help him. Ron! You can't outrun it forever!"

"Nanoa?" Ron stopped to look at her. "You're alive! I knew you were alive! I— whoa!"

The spider knocked him to the base of the steps. He was in a large amount of pain as he staggered to his feet. Ron dizzied about a few steps; his hair messed up beyond belief as his arm shook unevenly as he tried to point at Draco.

"Let her go, Malfoy! If you got a problem with the ministry, you take it out on the ministry not her." His eyes rolled back as he collapsed.

"Ron!" But Draco's grip still had not loosened. "You get him somewhere, where you'll let me check him or I'll kill you."

Though Nanoa didn't see it, Voldemort's eyes were gleaming and a cold smile stretched across his face. Draco slowly let go of Nanoa and she was breathing heavily as she watched him go down the flight of stairs to where Ron was lying. He touched his arm and instantly Ron flinched to his feet. His fist flew at Draco before he even had a chance to register what was going on let alone stop him and caused Draco to spin before falling to the ground.

But that was about all the strength Ron had remaining because he was wobbling as he made his way toward Nanoa and nearly collapsed on her. Nanoa pulled his arm over his shoulder to help him keep his balance and already several of the Death Eaters had circled them.

"Nanoa, let them take him. Their not going to kill him," Draco assured but she tightened her grip on Ron's arm. "Nanoa, they're just going to ask him a couple questions."

"They can ask him later. He needs time to get his mind together," Nanoa stated, but they weren't listening, Draco just held Nanoa back as the Death Eaters took him inside the mansion.

"Oh don't worry, we won't ask him anything until he's got a full wit," stated one of the Death Eaters.

"Where are they taking him?" Nanoa asked.

"The dungeons."

"Great." Nanoa buried her face in her hands. "This is all my fault."

"What's all your fault?"

"Ron is Harry's keeper."

"_Stupefy_!" cried a voice from behind before she felt Draco fall to the ground and Kris came onto the porch. "You knew!?"

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious. What the hell are you doing here? I left a message for you to stay in the apartment with Neville."

"That was you?"

"I even left you a picture to show that it was him I was talking about."

"Yeah, one of the pictures was ripped out along with your chain."

"Ron didn't listen to me. _Ennerv_—."

"We got to get out of here."

"No, you need to get back to the apartment."

"I came all the way out here to rescue you and you're telling me to walk away?"

"No. I need you to do your share. You're supposed to think I'm dead and stay home so that you don't leave him alone."

"Leave who alone?"

"Ah, more guests for the evening." Lucius was smiling from the doorway. "Stupefy." Kris fell to the ground and instantly two of the Death Eaters grabbed hold of her. "Throw her in dungeons with the other muggle-lover. _Ennervate_."

Draco regained consciousness and Nanoa helped him to his feet. An old clock range ten times, signifying that it was the twenty-second hour. Every one of the gathered Death Eaters blended into the various halls and disappeared.

"Can we talk now?" Draco asked.

"What more is there to talk about?" Nanoa shot back. "I can tell you've taken Voldemort's side so you've won. Ron and Kris are both in your hands. You use Kris to get Harry's location then the three of us get killed and you're new best friend will be a traitor that's done his job as well as you."

"You keep thinking that this is all about Voldemort's plan to get two new Death Eaters and killing off his opponents, but its not. He wants you."

"So my head's not on a plate yet. Voldemort can be the one to put it there."

"You know how this is going to play out. You'll become a Death Eater along side me and within a week you'll become his right hand killer." Nanoa fist flew at Draco's face. "What is it with muggle-borns and punching me?"

"I would never become a Death Eater." She began to leave when Draco continued.

"That's the real reason you wanted Kris to stay home. She's the closest person to you and you'd do anything to keep her alive. You'd even kill your own father to do so."

"Good thing my father's dead."

"Would this be a bad time to say I told you so?" Ron asked, leaning against the stone wall of their cell, watching Kris pace.

"Yes. I just can't believe I got caught. I never get caught," Kris replied.

"I wasn't expecting to get caught either. I mean I've got a Quidditch match the day after tomorrow and because we're both missing I can already see the front-page article: '_Quidditch Superstar Ron Weasley goes missing along side his girlfriend_.' Sub title: _'Has his girlfriend gotten tired about being second to his own career?_' That'll be quite the story, unless of course Fudge tells the press that we went missing in action instead, but that'd be a boring story to read."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be remembered as a hero, I'd much rather prefer to be falsely accused of kidnapping my boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'd rather be falsely accused rather than dying any day."

Then there was a clatter coming from the staircase and Goyle went tumbling into the wall and fell unconsciously onto the floor. Nanoa came sauntering down the stairway to spit on the body before fixing up her hair. Then she pulled a ring of keys off the wall and unlocked the cell.

"I was always amazed at much you could do. Taking out a guy twice your weight? Whoa, I'd be afraid to be your boyfriend," Ron stated.

"He called me '_cutie_'. There's only one person I let call me that," Nanoa answered innocently. "Anyway, Kris you got to get out of here."

"Nanoa, I don't know why you want to take on all these people on your own but we're not leaving you," Kris informed.

"Actually, sweetheart, you're the only one that's leaving," Ron said quietly, afraid at her response.

"Nanoa, have you forgotten that I'm your partner?"

"When it comes to swatting out Death Eaters, yes, but when it comes to taking out the queen bee, Ron's the one I planned this out with."

"What?"

"Yeah, Nanoa found out about this and we had it planned out perfectly. We had to change it a couple times because of events that happened, but its kind of going downhill right now because you decided to come after us. Which is something we never expected you to do because of your whole I don't do stuff that seems to be completely pointless, but apparently were wrong."

"That doesn't help me whatsoever."

"Yeah, we know, but we need you to get the hell out of here. Just trust me. You've trusted me on every other mission we've been given so I need you to trust me on this one just the same."

"So you don't want me around to help you out?" Nanoa and Ron stuttered at the way she had said it. "It's okay, really. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Kris, before you go." Nanoa reached into her hair and pulled out a chain. "Always thought that'd make a good hiding spot. Anyway, I need you to keep it safe." Kris snatched it out of Nanoa's hand and stormed out of the dungeons, grumbling to herself. "We did do the right thing... right?"

"Yeah, tough love. We need her to be out of here." Nanoa shook her head.

"Okay, did you bring it?"

"Yeah, its in here..." Ron began fumbling through his many pockets "...somewhere. This is still the part I don't get..."

"Yeah, I haven't finished thinking this through yet. I mean I had to plan it over again since I found out Kris was here."

"But that was barely ten minutes ago."

"I know." Ron finally found the potion vial he was looking for and Nanoa took it from his hands. "Thank you. Now, all we have to do is —" But they both stopped at the sight of Draco's neck starting to be crushed between Voldemort's hand. "This could be a problem."


	9. There's No Point

" '_Protect the chain because I'm busy working your boyfriend_,' " Kris whined in a high voice. "It's a coin on a chain. What's so special about it?"

"Finally I found you." Neville was panting as he reached the tree Kris was sitting in. "You weren't answering the scrap of paper."

"Oh, sorry."

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought I told you to stay and watch for Death Eaters."

"I did. They came back, but they didn't take anything, damn near tore the place to shreds."

"Did you figure out what they were looking for?" Neville shook his head. "Brilliant."

"Hey! That's mine." Neville grabbed the chain from Kris. "I've been wondering where it's been for a hell of a long time."

"Nanoa had it. Asked me to hold onto it."

"So she's safe?"

"For the time being. Said something about needing me to not be around while she and Ron go and save the day."

"I see. And you're just going to sit here and let them get killed?"

"I don't know. I don't want to, but they really don't want me around. You would tell me if there was something going on between them... right?"

"Well, actually... I no. I mean you'd take your anger out on me and you'd never believe me. So, I doubt that I would."

"Okay, but tell me this time. Is there something going on between them?"

"Well— ah— I— I can't say."

"Oh god! I'm going to kill her if she makes it out of there alive."

"Why wait? You ought to save her arse so that you can make sure that she gets out of there alive so you can kill her. I mean if you don't then she's just going to die."

"You're right. You coming with me?"

"I'm going to pass. I usually try to stop people when it comes to matters such as these. So I'll just leave you with a good luck?"

"Okay, I don't usually say this, but can you treat me like a girl instead?" Nanoa beseeched.

"Yeah, come on. Leave her alone," Draco agreed, his own lackeys had turned against him as his father held him back, Jugson, another Death Eater (he's in OotF), was holding Ron back.

But Goyle wasn't listening. His fist flew into Nanoa's stomach and her knees buckled. She gasped in silence from the pain and then tried to move away from the large body masses, but they grabbed both her ankles and flung her against the wall. Nanoa stumbled to her feet only to have Crabbe body check back against the wall. He watched her fall before taking a few steps backwards to laugh dumbly with Goyle. Then Goyle's fist snatched the front of her robes and tossed her over to Crabbe.

He hands pinched against Nanoa's upper arms as he got a hold of her. She struggled to free herself but she had no luck. Then suddenly, her attention was drawn back to Goyle as there was a loud crack of him breaking off one of the old desk legs. Nanoa's eyes widened and she began fighting harder to free herself, but Goyle had already lifted the piece of wood. He whacked her across the head and Crabbe let her fall to the ground.

"If I get up, are you just go it clobber me more?" Nanoa was still rising to her feet no matter the answer. Again Goyle's fist crashed into her gut and Nanoa clenched her arms over it. "I'll take that as a '_yes_'."

Nanoa's knees weakened beneath her as she fell to them. Crabbe pulled her back to her feet by her hair and drew his fist back. She shut her eyes, waiting for her face to be pummeled. However, Voldemort spoke instead,

"Ah, leave the mudblood for now."

Crabbe let go of Nanoa and Lucius must have let go of his son because she found herself in Draco's arms. He hugged her tightly before helping her to her feet, needing to keep a hold of her from how weak her legs had become. Voldemort had begun to pace, a smirk forming in his lips,

"This can be stopped, you know. Very easily. I need to hear Harry Potter's location. It's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a heart," Nanoa shot and Voldemort snapped his fingers, signaling Crabbe to punch Nanoa's stomach once more. "You know, I think I'm numb there now."

"Yeah, and bleeding again," Crabbe stated, showing her his bloody hand.

"Look, you're not getting what you want," Draco stated. "Weasel-bee isn't going to give Potter up to you."

"You know, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me Weasel-bee. I mean, no one's called me that since Hogwarts."

"I haven't seen you since Hogwarts."

"Good point. Anyway, he's right. I'm not saying where Harry is and Draco isn't going to become a Death Eater."

"I don't need him to work for me."

"What?" Lucius had joined the conversation.

"He is a pawn before he becomes knight."

"That doesn't make any sense," Nanoa objected. "Chess pieces cannot change."

"Anything can change as long as you have a bit of magic." Then someone else entered the room — Neville. "You're late."

"I know, but it took me longer to convince the witch to come back," Neville explained.

"Well then where is she?"

"She's coming. I had to tell her that she had been betrayed. Although she doesn't think its me, she thinks Nanoa betrayed her."

"Now that will be interesting."

"Longbottom was the traitor?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. He had the perfect cover," Nanoa notified. "He knew when you were leaving to go after Quirrel in first year and he even pretended to care about the attack on the ministry. Like I said, perfect cover."

"But that still doesn't explain how you knew," Ron realized.

"The coin I gave Kris had the Dark Mark on it. He dropped it when he found me in the Head common room. So we made a deal. And—"

"That's enough. I'm bored. Like I said—" he dropped himself into onto the couch "—your true bargaining chip will be here any moment. If she hasn't gotten herself eaten by your spider."

"Don't worry. I sent Moro to his nest," Lucius assured.

"Oh good. Now, have you changed your mind about becoming a Death Eater?" He was looking at Nanoa.

"No and I'm still offering to ring your neck."

"You know, I don't think you're worth all this. I've already got an insider at the ministry. Besides, what would Fudge say if you get out of here alive?"

"What? Now you want to kill me?" Nanoa asked.

"Yeah. _Avada Ke_—" Voldemort's voice stopped suddenly and he fell over as did the few other Death Eaters.

"God loves me," Nanoa sobbed.

"No, I do." Kris stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to get caught by any one of the Death Eaters that are waiting. It was all prepared," Neville complained.

"Actually it was all prepared the other way. You're busted. Azkaban's waiting for you," Kris stated.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I didn't tell anyone, but I did write it down and three other people happened to find the piece of paper."

"But you said they weren't in on it," Draco, Kris and Ron said all at once.

Nanoa chuckled nervously.

"Should I be running now?" Neville asked.

"There's no point to it," Nanoa notified.


	10. A Predictable Ending

"You made the front page!" Fred stated, running into the office with George.

"I told you I was going to make the front page," Ron reminded.

"Our baby brother helped to bring down the Dark Lord," George stated.

"It was actually pretty easy, if you think about it. You're the only person that's successfully fooled him," Draco informed.

"I've had practice and he couldn't have realized that it was a trick because you all weren't in on it," Nanoa added.

"But that's all we don't know about... right?" Kris asked.

"Actually there's a few more things," Nanoa admitted. "Including one from Ron."

"Kris, I made a promise to myself, to Nanoa, to everyone I hold near my heart, including my heart itself. I've been dreaming about this day and praying that you give me the answer that everyone expects and hopes for. I know I'd never forgive myself if I let this hang for a moment longer, because I think this is the perfect time..." He knelt down in front of Kris. "Will you marry me?"

(A SEQUEL MAY COME)


End file.
